Game Over
by coolchic79260
Summary: *Part Of The Is She The One? Series* April and Adam have been Traded to Smackdown which means Talia and Mike are in the clear right? Well Try Dealing with Adam's little sister and 6 of her "Very Good" Friends
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey Guys I had this idea stuck in my head for a while and I decided to write it down and the pairings in this one are Edge/OC Miz/OC and Wade/OC and this is part of my "Is She The One?" Series and Talia and Chana belong to WWEBigeztFan and so does her Emma OC When I use her Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 1

"This sucks that I had to change brands instead of that bitch." April said as her and Adam were in his locker room and not only did Adam get traded to Smackdown but so did April

"You Know Kayla wanted to keep you on Raw but Talia's current storyline with Mike wouldn't let her take your place." Adam said

"You're right on the plus side I can see her on NXT." Smirked April since both her and Talia were Pros on Season 3 of NXT

"Bad news is so is Mike." Adam said

"Damn 3 seasons in a row when will this end?" April asked as she got annoyed

"I don't know but on the plus side I'm a pro as well." Adam said

"No way." April said as she got excited

"Way." Adam said with a smirk "When they heard Mike was a pro they gave me my own rookie as well."

"Tell me about her." April said as she smiled

"Believe it or not she's Dave and Kayla's youngest sister." Adam said

"Another Batista?" April asked

"Yeah her name is Kendra." Adam said "From what I saw in FCW she has a lot of potential of becoming a WWE Diva. Speaking of rookies tell me about yours."

"She's Tiffany's youngest sister Robin." April said "I heard she's good as well. Hey got any info on Mike and Talia's rookies?"

"Yeah Mike's rookie is Chana his second youngest sister." Adam said "From what I heard she hates Mike."

"Sweet." Smirked April "I'll ask Bryan to give her some Advice."

"Ok then." Adam said "Now Talia's rookie I'm still in shock about this guess what?"

"What?"

"She's Vickie's daughter." Adam said

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" April asked in shock

"Damn serious." Adam said

"Excuse me but can you help us find our pros?" Asked a girl with short blonde hair and another girl was standing next to her that had long black hair

"Sure who are they?" April asked

"My pro's name is Adam." The Black haired girl said

"That's me." Adam said pointing at himself

"I'm Kendra nice to meet you." Smiled Kendra as she shaked Adam's hand

"The Pleasure is all my Kendra and don't worry I'll help you win NXT." Adam smiled

"Thank you Adam." Kendra smiled

"Let me guess you're Robin right?" April asked

"You bet." Robin smiled

"I'm April." April smiled

"You're my pro for this season." Robin smiled

"That I am and don't worry I may be a rookie still but my brother trained me mostly so I can help you as well." April smiled

"You're brother is the American Dragon Bryan Danielson right?" Robin asked

"You bet he is." April said proudly

"He's my favorite wrestler." Robin said happily "You must be proud of him right?"

"Hell yeah I am." April said happily "I'll have you meet him sometime."

"Really?" Robin asked as she got excited

"Anything for my rookie." April Smiled

"Yay." Robin said as she got excited

"We better go out for NXT." Adam said

"Ready ladies?" April asked

"You bet we are." Smiled Kendra and Robin

Then NXT was on when the Pro's introduced the rookies and _Our Truth _by _Lacuna Coil _played and Kirsten McCool came out wearing a Turquoise Lace Sleeve Wings Top, Blue Stud Flap Pocket Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Converse All star Black and White Optical Swirls Low Tops

"Are you guys excited to see me back for season 3?" Kirsten asked the WWE Universe and they popped big for her "Well like last season this season my rookie Diva is a winner not only does she look good but she can kick butt. Ladies and Gentlemen my rookie Diva Jennifer!"

Then Kirsten's theme played again and her rookie Diva Jennifer Reso came out wearing an All Time Low Monster Teeth T-Shirt, a pair of Jake Jeans Black Moto Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Converse White low tops. When Jennifer and Kirsten went to the ring _I Won't Tell You _by _Lacuna Coil _played and Ally Copeland came out wearing a Black Stud Buckle Corset, a Black Belted Waist Bubble Skirt and a pair of Black Stud Lace Up Boots.

"WWE Universe I am excited that I am a pro for Season 3 on NXT." Ally said happily "Well my rookie Diva like me is a proud Canadian and has a very annoying brother but she is a proud student of the Hart Family Dungeon like her brother so she's sure to win NXT Ladies and Gentlemen my rookie Diva Arianna!"

Then Ally's theme played again and Arianna Irvine came out wearing a Black Eyelet Tank Top, a Hell Bunny Black Velveteen Satin Mini Skirt and the same boots as Ally. When Ally and Arianna went to the ring _Sexy Bitch _by _Girlicious _played and Talia came out to the ring wearing an Insanity Brocade Lace Design Overbust Top in red, a Hell Bunny Victoria Design Mini Skirt in Black, and a pair of Iron Fist Motopsycho Design Fug Boots in black.

"WWE Universe my rookie is a 100% sure winner because she has wrestling in her blood and her father is the great late Eddie Guerrero." Talia said and the fans chanted Eddie "Ladies and gentlemen my rookie Diva Bridget!"

Then Talia's theme played again and Bridget Guerrero came out wearing an Orange County Tank in Grey, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of pink and white Nikes. When Talia and Bridget went to the ring and Adam's theme played as he came out

"Are you guys surprised that I'm on NXT?" Adam asked and the WWE Universe cheered him on "Well my rookie diva not only has two tough siblings in the WWE But she is also tough herself ladies and gentlemen my rookie Diva Kendra Batista!"

Then Adam's theme played again and Kendra came out wearing a Newbreed Girl Like Me Likey Likey Monster Print Skinny Fit T-Shirt in black, Criminal Damage Plat Trousers with Chain and Braces in black, and a pair of Black Converse. When Kendra and Adam got in the ring and Mike's theme played and he came out.

"WWE Universe like Alex Riley in the last season this season my rookie will be a winner." Mike said and the WWE Universe booed him "Ladies and gentlemen Chana!"

Then Mike's theme played again and Chana came out wearing a Criminal Damage Dressed to Kill Print Burn Top in Black, a Poizen Industries Voodoo Print Tutu Skirt in Red and black and the same converse as Kendra. When Mike and Chana got in the ring he and Talia kissed and Chana and Adam looked disgusted then _Good Girls Gone Bad _by _Cobra Starship _played and April came out wearing Ninja Cat Piece Sign Girls T-Shirt, Blue Stud Flap Pocket Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Converse white low tops, and the Unified Diva's championship on her shoulder

"Ladies and Gentlemen my rookie Diva Smart, Sexy and powerful in all three of those categories ladies and gentlemen my rookie Diva Robin!" April said excitedly

Then April's theme played again Robin Terrell came out wearing a Grey Plaid Lace-Up Rope Belt Tunic Top, The same Jeans as April and a pair of Converse Grey Low tops. When all the pros and rookies were in the ring Matt explained about the WWE Universe getting 50% of the votes and the Pro's the other 50%.

"Rookies you now have 30 seconds to tell the WWE Universe about yourselves starting with you Arianna." Matt said as he handed Arianna a mic

"How are you WWE Universe? I'm Arianna and I grew up wanting to be a wrestler and just like my brother I too graduated from Hart Family Dungeon you guys are probably wondering who my brother is. Well let's just say he's the best in the world at what he does. That's right my brother is the one and only Chris Jericho." Arianna said and the fans cheered for her "But unlike him I won't disrespect you guys."

"Thank you Arianna." Matt said "Jennifer you're next."

"WWE Universe like Arianna and Ally I'm also a proud Canadian." Jennifer smiled "Don't let these different color eyes fool you I can be one tough diva when I need to be. Trust me ask my brother and step brother."

Then Adam nodded his head to agree with her and Ally laughed at him

"So WWE Universe I will be the next Breakout diva and I hope to make you proud." Jennifer smiled some more

"Thank you Jennifer Bridget you have 30 seconds go!" Matt said

"WWE Universe Years ago not only did I lose my hero and my best friend but I also lost my father." Bridget said as she was about to cry "That day was the saddest day of my life but I swore I would carry on the Guerrero Legacy and have it live on and that's what I'll do no matter what." After she got done April, Robin and Kendra hugged her because she was crying and she hugged back.

"Ok while Bridget calms down Chana tell the WWE Universe about yourself." Matt said

"WWE Universe I am NOTHING like my pro that is full of himself!" Chana said "But I'm going win NXT With or without his help it doesn't matter to me."

"Thank you Chana." Matt said sounding like being in an awkward position "Now…"

"What kind of intro was that?" Mike asked Chana "Do it again."

"No!" Chana yelled

"Do it Again!" Mike yelled

"She doesn't have to ok!" Adam said getting in Mike's face "I thought it was really good."

"Stay out of my business Edge." Mike said

"Make me." Adam said getting in Mike's face some more

"Ok break it up guys." Matt said breaking up Mike and Adam "Kendra you're up."

"WWE Universe I have two awesome siblings one who has held the World Heavyweight Championship so many times and the other a two time women's champion and I plan to add to that." Kendra smiled

"Thank you Kendra and Finally Robin you're up." Matt said

"WWE Universe it has always been my dream to be a WWE Diva and when that dream comes true I will make sure that I will be the best Diva I can be." Robin smiled

"Thank you Robin." Matt said "Rookies you have a long road ahead of you it'll be tough but in the end one of you will be the next breakout Diva."

"That was a good intro Robin." April smiled as soon as her Adam and their rookies were backstage

"Yours too Kendra." Adam said

"Thank you guys." Robin said

"They made YOU a pro you got to be kidding." Talia said as her and Bridget walked up to April and Robin

"I should be saying the same thing about you." April said "We may have debuted at the same time but I accomplished so much more than you in so little time."

"Only because you had that bitch Kayla help you." Talia sneered

"Hey don't you dare talk about my sister about that!" Kendra yelled at Talia

"Want to do something about it?" Talia asked

"Yeah I do." Smirked Kendra "You me that ring tonight!"

"Bring it!" Talia said as she walked away

"Sorry about her." Bridget said "I think you'll make a good pro April."

"Thank you Bridget." Smiled April

"Don't mention it." Smiled Bridget as she went to follow Talia

"She's nice." Smiled Robin

"Nothing like her Pro." Kendra smiled

"Talia might have put her up to it so watch yourselves." Adam said

"Got it." Kendra and Robin said

"Hey Adam since Phil is replacing you on Raw who will replace me?" April asked

"Ally is and she's also the next in line for your Diva's title." Adam said

"I can take her." April smiled

"I hope so because if she wins I'll never hear the end of it." Adam joked

"That fucking Bitch!" Ally screamed as soon as she got backstage "When I get my hands on her Grrrrrr!"

"Ally what's wrong?" Adam asked as soon as the four walked up to Ally and Arianna

"Talia cost Ally the match against Bridget." Arianna said

"Yeah and that bitch will pay!" Ally said "I have a plan for her Mike and Alex. April I'll handle them on Raw ok."

"Alright." April said "Thank you Ally."

"Don't mention it." Smirked Ally

Later it was time for Kendra vs. Talia and Talia's theme played and she came out with Bridget

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Bridget from Fairfax Station, Virginia Talia!"

When Talia and Bridget got in the ring Talia did a sexy pose and Adam's theme played and he came out with Kendra.

"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by Edge from Washington D.C. Kendra Batista!"

When Kendra got in the ring she posed for the fans and the match started

_**FF Towards The End**_

When Talia had Kendra in Position she went for her finisher _Cha-Ching_ but stopped when she saw Ally on the ring Apron and after she turned around Kendra went and did her finisher _Batista's Rage _which is almost like a Batista bomb but when her opponent is on her shoulders she throws them after Talia was down Kendra went for the three count and won

"Here is your winner Kendra Batista!"

After Kendra was announced the winner Adam went in the ring and raised her hand and they hugged and Ally cheered them on but when Talia got up Ally got in position and speared her

"Hey Talia want to be a bitch?" Ally asked "Bad news your messing with the head bitch in charge!"

_Me: Looks like Talia isn't out of the woods yet April may be on SD But now she has to Deal with Ally which is bad. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back and I'm at home with better internet than my dads right now :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan for reviewing the last chapter You Rock now on with the story :D :D :D_

Chapter 2

"Welcome back to Raw Ally." Raw GM Kayla Batista said happily as Ally and Arianna was in her office

"Thanks Kayla." Smiled Ally "So want me to be in a storyline with that bitch Talia?"

"You bet I do." Kayla said sounding a little mad "Her and Mike want to be annoying let's see how those two along with Alex deal with you and Nexus."

"So you want me to be in Nexus?" Ally asked as she got excited as her boyfriend was in Nexus

"You bet I do." Kayla said "You and Stu are dating right now right?"

"Yeah why?" Ally asked

"I want you two to be in on screen couple with him while in this storyline." Kayla said

"Seriously? hell fucking yes!" Ally said excitedly as she pumped her fist in the air in Victory

"You do know this means your title shot against April is going to be on hold right?" Kayla asked

"As long as I can still keep it." Ally said

"Of course you can." Kayla smiled

"Thank you so much." Ally said "So what's the plan for tonight?"

"Well Talia doesn't know I traded April for you so when she calls out the new Diva your theme plays and you sneak up from behind her and spear her and tell her her life will be hell as long as you're around and later when she's in the ring with Mike and Alex you come out and talk with them and Mike asks if you have anyone to help you then Nexus comes out and they chase them out of the ring." Kayla told her

"Sweet." Ally said happily "Thanks boss." Then her and Arianna left

"So what's Talia like besides what I saw her on NXT?" Arianna asked as her and Ally walked around

"Total bitch." Ally said "Worse than how Melina and I were towards each other when we hated each other."

"Damn!" Arianna yelled

"Exactly." Ally said "Speaking of Melina. Hey Melina!"

"Ally? You're back on Raw?" Melina asked excitedly

"Hell yeah I am."Ally said excitedly as she hugged Melina "Oh Melina this is my NXT Rookie Diva Arianna."

"Nice to meet you Arianna." Melina smiled as she shook her hand

"The Pleasure is all my Melina." Smiled Arianna

"So think you're going to win NXT?" Asked Melina

"I know I'm going to win NXT." Arianna smiled

"I like your rookie." Smiled Melina

"Thank you Melina." Smiled Ally

"Don't mention it I'll see you later." Smiled Melina as she walked off

"She's nice." Smiled Arianna

"You bet she is." Ally said as they walked to Nexus's locker room "Hey guys."

"Hey Ally." Paul said "What are you doing here?"

"Two things first off where is Stu?" Asked Ally

"Doing something for a minute." Heath said "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm back on Raw." Smiled Ally

"Damn it." David said mad "We almost got rid of you!"

"I'm still here bitch." Ally smirked as Otunga was the only Nexus member she doesn't like

"Damn it." David said again "Well at least it's not like you're going to join Nexus right?" Then Ally smirked "Don't tell me don't freaking tell me!"

"What's going on?" Stu asked as he was behind Ally

"Two things 1 your girlfriend is back second she's in Nexus!" David yelled

"Kayla told me about that and I am quite happy about it." Stu smiled as Ally hugged him

"And we're going to take care of that bitch Talia and her army of annoying people." Smirked Ally

"Can you leave Chana and Bridget out of this from what I saw they're not annoying." Arianna said

"Sure they're just rookies after all." Ally said

"Hey Arianna can I give you some Advice from Season 1 winner to rookie?" Stu asked

"Go right ahead." Arianna smiled

"Look out for only yourself and your pro." Stu said "No friends no allies."

"Don't be like that Stu." Ally said "NXT is different from season 1 the fans can vote for their favorite rookie."

"Oh yeah how could I forget that." Stu said sarcastically "Anyway Arianna as for the Pro's poll do what I did and you won't be below 2."

"Arianna if you don't want to be hated don't listen to him." Ally said annoyed

"I just want to win no matter what." Arianna said "I don't care if I'm hated or not."

"I like your rookie she has my vote." Smirked Stu "And maybe once she wins she can join Nexus as well."

"Let's not go that far yet." Arianna said "I may start my own group with Diva's and have my own group."

"You are like me after all." Stu said "Anyway here you go Ally." Then he threw her a Nexus shirt and Arm band

"Thank you baby but I'll wear this next week." Ally smiled as she put them down "I can't let Talia Mike and Alex know I'm in Nexus."

"At least wear it on NXT." Stu said

"I will." Ally said "Well time for my segment see you guys later."

"Alright Love you Ally." Stu said

"Love you too." Smiled Ally "And Otunga quit pretending to be sick."

"Make me!" David said mad as Ally and Arianna left

Then it was time for Ally's Segment with Talia and _Sexy Bitch _by _Girlicious _played and Talia came out with Bridget with Talia wearing a Criminal Damage Heart Print Top in Red and Black, Criminal Damage Skinny Fit Jeans in Black and a pair of Converse Black high Tops, Bridget was wearing a David and Goliath BFFS Print Skinny fit T-Shirt in Pink, Criminal Design Emily Style Denim Shorts and a pair of Converse Raspberry Blue Print Hi Top Boots in Pink. When Talia and Bridget got in the ring Talia got a Mic

"Ladies and Gentlemen first off last Tuesday on NXT my rookie Bridget was the first one this season to beat a pro." Talia said happily "Nice job Bridget you made your dad proud." And Bridget nodded her head and said thank you "Anyway now on to business that Bitch April is finally gone!" She said happily still "Now we also got a diva from Smackdown over here on Raw now and I thought I would give her the proper welcome so whoever is the new diva please come out here."

Then Talia's eyes Widen in shock as _I Won't Tell You _by _Lacuna Coil _played and she started screaming and looking for Ally when Talia wasn't looking Ally slipped in the ring with Arianna and when Talia and Bridget turned around Ally speared Talia and Arianna started beating on Bridget and when Ally got up she got the Mic Talia had

"Expecting someone else?" Ally asked with a Smirk "Well as long as I'm here your life will be hell Talia" Then she dropped the Mic and raised Arianna's hand and they hugged and went to the back

"Oh yeah I think she got the message." Smirked Ally as she hi fived Arianna

"Yeah and we better get a match for this on NXT Tomorrow." Arianna said happily

"We better." Smirked Ally as they went back to Nexus's locker room

"Nice Job out there ladies." Stu said as Ally hugged him again

"Thank you baby." Smiled Ally

"I'm going to be sick!" David yelled

"Who cares?" Ally yelled at him

"Anyway when is Mike supposed to complain?" Stu asked

"In a Little bit." Ally said "Until then Arianna and I can hang out in here."

"Oh no I don't want you in here!" Otunga yelled at her

"I do and she's staying!" Stu yelled at David

"Whatever man!" David yelled as he put on his headphones

"Sweet we lost him for a while." Smirked Ally

"I can't believe you you know that?" Mike Asked Chana "You could of beat Jennifer last Tuesday but you didn't!"

"Hey she won fair and square so fuck off!" Chana yelled at Mike

"Don't you dare tell me to fuck off!" Mike Yelled at her

"Mike Mike Mike calm down." Talia said as her and Bridget entered the locker room "Chana did do good last week even if she lost

"But you have the better rookie than me." Mike said

"But she's still good ok." Talia said as she got close to Mike and started feeling him "Lay off right now ok."

"Ok." Mike smiled and Chana and Bridget were making throwing up faces but lucky for them their pros didn't see

"But anyway Talia needs cheering up that witch from Smackdown just kicked her ass." Alex said

"Don't worry we're all going to Call her out Tonight." Mike smirked

"Can we do it right now?" Talia asked

"Baby I was thinking the same thing." Mike said as he and Talia kissed and Bridget and Chana were making sick faces towards each other again and giggling and everyone went to the ring then his Music played and everyone came out and went to the ring and Mike got a Mic

"Ally come out here and explain yourself right now!" Mike Screamed as Ally's Music played again and she came out with Arianna and stood at the end of the ramp

"Awwww what's wrong mad that I beat up your girlfriend?" Ally asked in a mocking Voice

"You think you're funny huh?" Asked Mike "There are 5 of us and two of you too bad you were never good at making friends."

"That's where you're wrong you see I have 6 "Very good" Friends." Ally smirked

"What are you talking…" But Mike got cut off as his eyes widen as the Nexus's theme played and Nexus came out and stood next to Ally

"You see Nexus and I have something in common we both hate your asses!" Ally said as her and Nexus walked towards the ring and Mike, Alex, Talia, Chana and Bridget made a run for it and Ally, Arianna and Nexus stood in the ring and posed with Smirks on their faces.

_Me: Whoa I've been writing long chapters for this story but it's fun to get Carried away :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back and I am so glad I got good Internet at my house now because over at my dads it sucks now and I have No Cable so yeah I'm glad to be at home. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan for reviewing the Last Chapter You Rock Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 3

"That bitch how dare she align herself with Nexus!" Mike screamed as he and Talia were in their hotel room

"Hey calm down baby." Talia said as she got close to him "She's only using Nexus to protect herself which proves she's a coward

"You're right baby." Mike said as he started breathing heavy "Let's forget about them tonight."

"Now you're speaking my language." Talia smirked as her and Mike started to have Sex

"Ok those bitches are scared." Ally said as she got ready for bed "I'll be surprised they'll show up on NXT Tomorrow."

"They'll show up." Stu said as he lay on the bed "Knowing how Mike is they will."

"He might bring 200 bodyguards or something." Ally said as she tested her blood sugar level (A/N: Ally Is Diabetic in WWE Stories)

"Just in case want us to go with you?" Stu asked

"I'm good thank you though." Ally said as she checked her sugar level "Alright its good."

"You ok Ally?" Stu asked worrying about her since she was diabetic

"Yeah it's good." Ally said as she got into one of Stu's Nexus shirts and lay down next to him "You don't have to worry about me all the time."

"I know but I can't help it I don't want anything to happen to you." Stu said as he put his arm around her

"You're sweet." Smiled Ally as they heard noises "OMG Do they have to be this loud?"

"Not for long." Stu said as he banged on the wall "Hey keep it down or I will beat your sorry asses!" Then they stopped right away "Much better."

"Do you always have to be this mean?" Ally asked

"I'm nice to you and your friends and rookie does that count?" Stu asked as Ally playfully hit him

"Yes it does." Ally smiled "Night Stu."

"Night Ally." Stu said as he pulled her close and they both went to sleep

"Seriously you have Nexus in this now?" April asked as her Adam and Ally were backstage for NXT with their rookies

"You bet Kayla does not mess around." Ally smirked

"I'm seriously not surprised you're in Nexus." Adam said "You cause trouble all the time."

"And don't you forget it." Ally smirked

Later on NXT was on and All the rookies were in the ring

"Rookies tonight we will engage in our first contest and the winner of this contest will get their own theme Music instead of using their Pro's themes this season Our first Contest is talk the talk Arianna your topic is Hypocrites you have 30 seconds go!" Matt said

"Hypocrites the word my brother uses to describe the WWE Universe but from what I've seen all the time I've been here the only hypocrites in the WWE are my brother and two pros which I will not speak their names since they are so full of themselves!" Arianna said

"Ok thank you Arianna." Matt said "Bridget your topic is Legend go!"

"WWE Universe to me there is only one true Legend which is the best father a girl could ask for." Bridget Smiled as tears came in her eyes and the WWE Universe started another Eddie Chant "WWE Universe to me Eddie Guerrero my father is the best legend in the WWE ever."

"Thank you Bridget." Matt said "Kendra you're next and your topic is Animal 30 seconds go!"

"Animal this is easy since my big brother is the Animal himself!" Kendra smiled "If you ask me he deserves that nickname since he's the best. If I win NXT I might be called Little Animal or something."

"Thank you Kendra." Matt said "Jennifer you're next and your topic is Colors 30 seconds go!"

"Colors they've always been a part of me for example I was born with different color eyes and when people made fun of me for it I always thought they were jealous because they were always stuck with one color so yeah colors mean a lot to me." Jennifer smiled

"Thank you Jennifer Chana your topic is Awesome." Matt said

"Awesome something my pro is not!" Chana said "I don't even know why he calls himself awesome even know he's not nor his season two rookie Alex Riley face it the Miz is NOT awesome."

"Thank you Chana now…"

"Are you kidding me? Talk about your topic again and don't add me this time unless it's good." Mike said

"Cram it Miz!" Ally yelled as she tried to attack him but got held back by Adam

"Alright alright break it up." Matt said "Robin you're up and your topic is WWE Go!"

"WWE The one place I want to be in and when I win NXT that's where I'll be." Robin smiled "All of these Diva hopefuls want to be here too but only one of us can and that will be me."

"Thank you Robin." Matt said "Ok WWE Universe who do you think won is it Arianna?" She got a huge pop "Bridget?" She got the same pop as Arianna if not a bigger one "Jennifer?" She got a Medium size pop "Kendra" Same pop as Jennifer "Chana?" Medium size pop as well "Robin?" She also got a Medium size pop "Ok let's hear it one more time for Arianna!" The Fans popped huge for her "Bridget!" The fans popped a little bigger for her "I think our winner is obvious Bridget you win the talk the talk challenge which means starting next week you get your own theme song!"

After she won Bridget started celebrating and Robin, Kendra and Chana cheered her on but Arianna just gave her a dirty look

"I had that challenge won!" Arianna screamed as she got to hers and Ally's locker room "She only won because of her dad!"

"Arianna calm down you'll get her when she can't use her dad in all of this." Ally said "I think she's using the Guerrero name to win NXT don't let her Arianna."

"Damn right I'm not." Arianna said "And I'm looking forward to our match tonight."

"Let's do this." Smirked Ally as her and Arianna hi fived each other

Later on it was the Obstacle contest which Jennifer won at 19.0 seconds and after that contest it was time for Arianna vs. Bridget and _Sexy Bitch _by _Girlicious _played and Bridget came out with Talia

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Talia from El Paso, Texas Bridget!"

Bridget was wearing a Stripped Basic Cami in Black and Purple, Dark Wash Denim Boyfriend Bermuda Shorts, and a pair of Purple Converse Low Tops. Talia was wearing an Iron Fist Tough Love Print Skinny T-Shirt in Black, Criminal Damage Red Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Black Converse low tops. When both of them got in the ring they were waiting for Arianna and Ally

Then _I Won't Tell You _by _Lacuna Coil _played and Arianna came out with Ally

"And her Opponent being accompanied to the ring by Ally from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada Arianna!"

Arianna was wearing a Poizen Industries Stripe Style Corset in Black and White with Matching Skirt, and a pair of New Rock Boots Style 474 in Black and Silver. Ally was wearing a Nexus Shirt, a Nexus Arm Band, Blue Skinny Jeans and a pair of Black Converse low tops. When Arianna got in the ring the match started

_**FF Towards The End**_

When Arianna was down Bridget went up on the top rope and did her finisher the _Five Star Frog Splash _which was also her dad's finisher but after she pulled it off Arianna moved and Bridget was in Pain then Arianna went and did her finisher _Breaking The Walls _Which a crossover between her brother's finisher and the Figure four leg lock. When Arianna had it in Place Bridget was tapping out

"Here is your winner Arianna!"

After she was announced the winner Ally went in the ring and Celebrated with her but Talia got in and knocked both of them down and started beating on both of them. After she got done she went to check on Bridget.

_Me: I can tell this means WAR Now Lol. Read and Review Everyone :D :D :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back quickly but I had alot of Ideas for this chapter even my two new OC's which you'll find out who their related to in this chapter :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan and The Cajun Phoenix for reviewing the last chapter you guys rule :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 4

"NXT was so great last Tuesday." Smiled Mike as he Alex Talia and their rookies were in his locker room

"I agree my rookie is the best on there." Smiled Talia

"Thank you Talia." Smiled Bridget

"Hey what about me?" Chana asked

"You're the worst on there." Mike said

"Take that back!" Chana yelled

"Make me!" Mike yelled as Talia got in between them

"Calm down you guys Chana can still prove herself it's only the third week on there tomorrow." Talia said

"Thank you Talia." Smiled Chana

"She better tonight because I set her up in a handicap match against those devils Laura and Carissa." Mike said

"Wait you mean those two who act like DX?" Chana asked

"You bet so you better get ready." Mike said as he Alex and Talia left

"How about I be your tag team partner tonight." Bridget said

"You would do that?" Chana asked

"What are friends for?" Bridget asked

"You think we're friends?" Chana asked

"Yeah we hung out a lot together these last two weeks so I like to think of us as friends." Bridget Smiled

"Awwww Thank you Bridget." Smiled Chana

"Don't mention it." Smiled Bridget

"I am so glad I'm getting my revenge on Talia tonight." Ally smirked as her and Arianna were in Nexus's locker room

"I'll help anyway I can." Smirked Arianna

"Thank you Arianna." Ally smiled

"What about Bridget Eh?" Asked a Voice and Ally and Arianna turned around to see Carissa and Laura

"How are you going to get your revenge on her?" Laura asked

"Lucky for us and you we get both her and Chana tonight." Carissa smiled

"You bet we do." Laura smiled

"So until then want us to do something to Talia and Mike?" Carissa asked

"Anything at all?" Laura asked

"Ok who are they?" Arianna asked as she felt like in an awkward position

"Carissa Hickenbottom and Laura Levesque." Ally said "The Daughters of DX and they live up to the name. Trust me."

"We live to make our dads proud." Laura Smiled pretending to wipe away a tear

"Yep." Carissa smiled doing the same thing

"So what exactly are you doing here?" Ally asked

"Didn't you hear us we asked if you wanted us to do anything to Mike and Talia." Carissa said

"Yeah are you two death or something?" Laura asked

"No we're not." Arianna said

"What do you two have in mind?" Ally asked

"Sticking Hornswoggle on them." Laura said "Having him follow them around."

"Or having Santino and Vladimir talk to them." Carissa said "Or our personal favorite."

"Paint Job." They said together

"I like the paint job Idea." Smiled Ally

"Me too." Smiled Arianna

"Paint Job it is." Both said together

"Thank you Ladies." Smirked Laura as her and Carissa left

"Ok that was weird." Arianna said

"They may be weird but they're almost like DX if not just like them. Ally smirked

"I swear is Chana messes this up she will pay." Mike said getting mad

"Baby baby calm down Chana won't mess this up." Talia said feeling Mike's chest "Unlike Laura and Carissa she takes this sport seriously."

"You're right but don't forget Laura and Carissa are Daughters of Shawn Michaels and Triple H and they're just like them." Mike said as he moaned

"But Chana is older which means she already has them beat." Talia said then they felt something wet drop on them and they screamed

"What is this?" Mike asked as he looked at himself

"Looks like paint!" Screamed Talia "It is Paint!" Then she started screaming

"Who did this?" Mike yelled

"Awwww Laura they don't like their makeover we gave them." Carissa pouted as her and Laura walked up to them

"I feel hurt right now." Laura said pretending to be said

"Me too." Carissa said doing the same as Laura

"Not." They both laughed

"Hope you like your paint job." Laura laughed

"Courtesy Of Carissa Michaels and Laura Helmsley reminding you that if you're not down with that we have three words for you." Carissa laughed

"Deal With It." Both of them laughed as they walked away

"This is fun." Laura Laughed

"Oh yeah." Laughed Carissa

Later on it was the Tag Match and Mike's theme played first and Chana came out with Bridget

"The Following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of Chana and Bridget!"

Chana was wearing a Hell Bunny-Steam Corset in Black, a pair of light blue blue Jeans, and a pair of Black Converse High Tops. Bridget was wearing a Black Tank top, a pair of Dark Blue Blue Jeans and the same Converse as Chana. When both got in the ring they waited for their opponents

Then _Faint _by _Linkin Park _played and Laura and Carissa came out

"And Their Opponents the Team of Laura Helmsley and Carissa Michaels!"

Laura was wearing a Tripp NYC Rose and Lace Corset Top, Black Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Black Converse Low Tops, Carissa was wearing a Disney Phineas and Ferb Perry Double Life T-Shirt, light Blue Jeans, and a pair of Black Vans. When Carissa and Laura got in the ring they did the DX Chop three times and the match started.

_**FF Towards The End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Chana and Carissa and when Carissa was turned back towards Chana and Confused Chana went to do her finisher _Past, Present, and Future _but when she was about to hit it Carissa did her finisher which is her dads _Sweet Chin Music _and went for the pin and won.

"Here are your winners Laura Helmsley and Carissa Michaels!"

After they won Laura went in the ring and hugged Carissa and the two celebrated in the ring

"Their good." Arianna said

"Damn right they are." Ally smirked "But one down one to go."

"You bet good luck Ally." Arianna smirked

"Thanks." Ally said "Ready?"

"Hell yeah." Arianna smirked

Then it was time for Ally vs. Talia and _Sexy Bitch _by _Girlicious_ played and Talia came out alone

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Fairfax Station, Virginia Talia!"

Talia still had most of the black and purple paint on her from earlier but was wearing an AXEL Red Gingham Black Rose Halter Top, Black Cotton Gothic Mini Skirt with Straps, and a pair of Knee High Combat boots. When Talia got in the ring she yelled for Ally to come out

Then _I Won't Tell you _by Lacuna Coil Played and Ally came out with Arianna

"And Her Opponent being accompanied to the ring by Arianna from Toronto, Ontario, Canada Ally!"

Ally came out wearing a Iron Fist Women's Digi Skull T-Shirt In Black and Magenta, Tripp NYC Women's Dye Wash Jeans in Black and Pink, the Nexus Armband on her right bicep and a pair of Black Converse Low tops. Arianna was wearing a Hell Bunny Ga-Ga 80's style Dress in Purple, Black, Pink leopard print and a pair of Black Knee High Combat Boots. When Ally got in the ring the match start

_**FF Towards The End**_

When Talia was confused Ally got in position and when Talia turned around Ally speared her and won

"Here is your winner Ally!"

After she was announced the winner Arianna went in there and the two hugged and celbrated

_Me: Talia got it this chapter :D :D But this rivalry isn't over yet :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: Hey guys I had writers block on this story bad and I'm sorry :( But I hope this chapter makes up for it :) Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rule :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 5

"So Talia and Mike got a paint job last night?" April asked as soon as her Ally, Robin and Arianna were backstage

"You bet." Laughed Ally "And the best part about was that she still had it on darning our match."

"Their evil." Laughed April

"It's Carissa and Laura what do you expect?" Ally asked

"Good point." April said "So how is having Mike and Alex run for the hills?"

"I hardly saw them last night." Ally said as she shrugged her shoulders "Their scared of Nexus."

"I can tell." Laughed April

Later on NXT was on and all the rookies were on the stage

"Rookies not only do you have to look good but you also have to be tough." Matt said "So tonight you're going to see who has the strongest punch. Whoever wins this one gets a shot at the Unified Diva's championship next week right here on NXT. Bridget you're first."

When Bridget punched the punching bag she got 405.7 in strength

"Thank you Bridget Kendra you're next." Matt said

Kendra stepped up and punched the bag and got 457.0

"Bridget you didn't win sorry." Matt said "Jennifer the number to beat is 457 even."

When Jennifer stepped up and punched the bag she got 422.4

"Ohhhhh Jennifer you didn't beat her sorry." Matt said and Jennifer nodded her head and said it was ok "Ok Robin you're up."

Robin stepped up and punched the punching bag and got 500 even

"Congratulations Robin." Matt said sounding impressed "Sorry Kendra your time was beaten." Then Kendra nodded her head and said it was ok then hugged Robin "Ok Arianna you're next."

When Arianna stepped up she punched the bag hard and got 600.5

"Whoa Arianna you're punch is powerful." Matt said "Sorry Kendra. And Finally Chana you're up."

When Chana stepped up she punched the bag pretending it was Mike and got 864.6

"You're winner of the Power of the Punch challenge and getting a Unified Diva's Championship match is Chana." Matt said and Chana started celebrating

"Congratulations Chana." Bridget said happily as they were in Mike and Talia's locker room

"Thank you so much." Smiled Chana "Now Mike can shut up about me being the worst rookie on NXT."

"You're still the worst rookie on NXT." Mike said as he walked in "You only won that challenge because of luck."

"Excuse me Mike but I won that challenge with skill not luck." Chana said

"Yeah right." Mike said "Get ready we have a match against Adam and his rookie."

"You've got to be kidding me." Chana said annoyed

"Do it or else I'll make sure you're gone from NXT." Mike said as he left

"I'm so sorry Chana." Bridget said

"Don't be it's his fault he's my brother." Chana said

"How can it be your fault? Isn't it your parents fault?" Bridget asked

"Good point." Chana said

Then later on it was time for the second contest which was to wheel Hornswoggle around and Arianna had the fastest time and won. Then it was time for the mixed tag match and Mike's theme played first and he came out with Alex and Chana

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Alex Riley The team of The Miz and Chana!"

Chana was wearing a Spin Doctor by Hell Bunny Gypsy Top in Black, Criminal Damage Plat Trousers With Chain and Braces in Black and a pair of Black Converse High Tops. When they got in the ring Chana stood far away from Mike and Adam's theme played and he came out with Kendra.

"And their opponents the team of Edge and Kendra Batista!"

Kendra was wearing a Butterfly Skull Tank Top, A Hell Bunny White Plaid Skirt, and a pair of Dark Blue Converse High Tops. When Adam and Kendra got in the ring Kendra went on the top rope and did her sisters pose which was her right fist high in the air and she smiled then went down and the match started

_**FF Towards The End**_

The Two legal people in the ring were Adam and Mike and when Adam was in position he waited for Mike to turn around and when he did Adam speared him then he smirked and tagged in Kendra and she went on the top rope and jumped off and did the Flying elbow on him and pinned him and won

"Here are your winners Edge and Kendra Batista!"

After they were announced the winners Kendra went and hugged Adam and she raised his hand and they went to the back

"That was great Kendra." Adam smiled as they were in his and April's locker room "I just expected you to pin him but you did so much more."

"Thank you." Kendra said as she was still excited "I can't believe I just pinned Mike."

"He deserved it." Smiled Adam

"You bet he did." Smiled Kendra

"The Following Pro vs. Rookie contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Talia from El Paso, Texas Bridget!"

Bridget's new theme _Blow _by _Ke$ha _played as she came out with Talia wearing a Beaded Floral Basic Cami, a pair of Aeropostle Basic Pants, and a pair of Macbeth Eliot Style Flower Print Suede Shoes in Black and Orchid. Talia was wearing a Living Souls Red Leo Cardi, Criminal Damage Red Skinny Fit Stretch Jeans, and a pair of Black Converse Low tops. When Bridget and Talia got in the ring they waited for Bridget's opponent

Then _I Won't Tell You _by _Lacuna Coil _played and Ally and Arianna came out

"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by Arianna from Toronto Ontario, Canada Ally!"

Ally was wearing a plain black tank top, Criminal Damage Skinny Fit Shorts In Black, and a pair of Dr. Martens Patent 8 hole boots in black, Arianna was wearing a Newbreed Girl Skunny Bunny T-Shirt Criminal Damage Skinny Fit Jeans In Black, and the same Converse as Talia. When Ally and Arianna went in the ring they posed for the fans then the match started

_**FF Towards The End**_

When Bridget was confused Ally got in position and when Bridget turned around she speared her and went for the three count but Talia tried to stop it but Arianna went and stopped her and Ally won the match.

"Here is your winner Ally!"

After Ally won Arianna went in the ring and hugged her and they Celebrated.

_Me: Ha! So Ally beat Bridget :D :D But how will Next week's Diva title match go? Will Mike Interfear? Will Chana beat April and get a automatic spot on the main roster? Read and Review to find out :D :D :D :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: Hey Guys sorry I took forever when it came updating this story but I had writers block on this and an Idea for this story finally came last night :D I would like to thank WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 6

"Bitch paid big time." Ally smirked as her, Arianna, and the rest of Nexus were in their locker room the following Monday

"Oh yeah." Arianna smirked as they hi fived each other

"Um bad news guys." Joe said looking at the NXT poll on his lap top "Arianna and Bridget are both the most popular rookie Diva's."

"They're both tied?" Ally asked as she got mad "She's using Eddie to win like in her promos and her moves are like his as well."

"What are you going to do?" Heath asked

"Arianna would you kill me if I asked you to act like Chris?" Ally asked

"Oh yeah." Arianna said "So don't ask."

"I won't." Ally said "We have to find a way for Arianna to be more popular."

"How about she join Nexus." Stu suggested

"I said more popular not more hated." Ally said "Work with me Stuart."

"Don't call me that around Nexus." Stu said turning red

"I just did." Smirked Ally "I don't get it how can Bridget be popular when her pro is nothing but a bitch?"

"Simple she's Eddie's daughter." Paul said "The fans loved Eddie and she talks about Eddie all the time."

"And Chris Jericho is Arianna's brother and the fans loved Y2J so if Arianna joked around like Chris did when he was doing the Y2J thing then she'll be liked more than Bridget."

"Oh yeah that I can do." Arianna smiled

"Let's do it then." Ally smiled as she hi fived Arianna

"So any plans for tonight?" Arianna asked

"Well I'm in a 6 diva tag match teaming up with Carissa and Laura taking on Red and Black haired Bitch, Alicia Fox and Maryse." Ally said

That'll be easy." Arianna smiled "Especially with the Prank Goddesses as your partners."

"I don't need to focus as much tonight since Laura and Carissa will do something to them tonight." Ally smirked "Knowing them I know they will."

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of Laura Helmsley and Carissa Michaels!"

_Faint _by _Linkin Park _played and Laura and Carissa came out wearing a cut off T-Shirt in their Colors which Laura's was black and Carissa's was Purple, Skinny Jeans in their colors which Laura had on the purple pair on and Carissa had on the black pair and they each had on Black low top Converse. When they got in the ring they each did the DX chop three times and waited for Ally.

"And their tag team partner being accompanied to the ring by her NXT Rookie Arianna from Toronto, Ontario, Canada Ally!"

_I Won't Tell You _by _Lacuna Coil _played and Ally and Arianna came out with Ally wearing a Purple Studded Crop Top, Black Skinny Jeans, Grey Converse Low Tops, and the Nexus arm band on her left Bicep. Arianna had on a Sweet Love Black and Purple Wash Cinch Dress and a pair of Black Chains Booties. When they got in the ring Ally posed for the fans then stood next to Laura and Carissa as Maryse's theme played and she came out with Alicia.

"Wait till you see what we're going to do to Talia." Laura smiled holding in her laugher

"What did you guys do?" Ally asked

"You'll see…or hear." Carissa smiled holding in her laugher as well

"What are you guys talking…?" But Ally didn't finish as she broke out into laugher because Talia's theme had 'Somehow' changed into _Never Say Never _by _Justin Bieber_ and Talia and Bridget came out not looking happy

"And their tag team partner being accompanied to the ring by her NXT rookie Bridget from Fairfax Station, Virginia Talia!"

Talia had on a Black Ruched Body Top, Red Skinny Jeans and a pair of Black Converse Low Tops. Bridget had on a Red T-Shirt, Black Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Red Converse Low Tops. When Talia got in the ring she tried to attack Ally, Laura and Carissa right away but they all ran laughing and when the match did finally started with Carissa and Maryse being the ones to start.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The Two Legal people in the ring were Laura and Talia and when Talia got up from Laura knocking her down Laura pulled off her finisher which is her dad's _Pedigree _and got the pin and won.

"Here are your winners Ally, Carissa Michaels and Laura Helmsley!"

After they won they raised each other's hands and went to the back

"Now that is the ultimate prank." Ally laughed

"Oh yeah it was." Laura laughed

"How did you guys do it?" Ally asked while laughing

"Simple Laura and I went to the theme song guy and told him to change Talia's theme song for one night and if he didn't Laura would get her dad and Grandpa to personally fire him." Carissa laughed

"Sometimes it's worth it being related to Vincent Kennedy McMahon." Laura laughed

"Oh yeah." Ally laughed hi fiving both Laura and Carissa

"Hey Slut One, Slut Two, and Slut DX Rejects!" Mike yelled as he, Talia and Alex walked over to them

"Slut One, Slut Two and Slut DX Rejects?" Laura asked "Couldn't you at least come up with better insults?"

"Or is Catchphrases the only thing you can come up with?" Carissa asked

"Shut up!" Yelled Mike "You three think your funny huh?"

"Come to think about it we have been making the fans laugh lately." Carissa said

"So I guess we are kind of funny." Laura said

"Enough already!" Mike yelled "How dare you guys change Talia's theme song into a Justin Bieber theme song!"

"Well we were going to change it to Cole singing in the shower." Laura said and Ally held in her laugher "But we decided that Justin Bieber was better."

"You're going to get it now!" Mike yelled

"Hey calm down can't you three take a joke?" Ally asked "They only played that joke on her because she's a bitch and blows on every superstar here."

"You know nothing Copeland!" Talia yelled

"I know you're a bitch and a slut Kiley you fuck every superstar here." Ally growled getting in Talia's face feeling her blood sugar get high but she didn't care then Talia slapped her but after she did Ally didn't get up.

"I think her blood sugar got high." Arianna said starting to worry about her

"We'll deal with you three later." Carissa said worrying about her "Laura go get Nexus I'll get a doctor Arianna watch Ally."

"Right." Arianna said as Laura and Carissa ran in two different directions and Arianna went and picked up Ally and she groaned a bit

_Me: Oh no poor Ally :'( Will she be ok? Read and Review :D :D :D_


End file.
